1.07
Major Changes *Faction System *Characters can have both a Plot and an Ambition *Retinue System support for the Legacy of Rome DLC *Orthodox and related religions have Autocephalous Patriarchs and the Pentarchy *Rebalanced Combat, with more focus on leaders and their traits. More leader traits. *Liege levies. You only raise levies from your direct vassals, and they are not directly connected to Holdings. *A number of self improvement Ambitions for characters *New religions: Miaphysite, Nestorian, Monothelite *Two new Bookmarks: The Alexiad and The Latin Empire *AI: Improved military AI *Major speed optimizations *Greatly reduced graphics memory load *Plugged some memory leaks *New events for characters with the lunatic trait *Spymaster's Discover Plots job has been renamed to Scheme, and now also affects faction membership *New icons added to all decisions Minor Changes *Launcher now remembers DLC and Mod settings *Very large savegames can now be sent to clients in multiplayer *Now always allowed to move capital back to the traditional capital of your primary title (even if you've moved capital once already) *You now always need at least two kingdom titles to create an Empire *Fixed several bugs with Gavelkind and Primogeniture succession *Fixed some issues with the Supply Limit and attrition rules *It's no longer possible to place councillors in grayed out provinces *Many, many changes and fixes to the history database *Character View: Selecting an ambition now auto-updates the window *Added ticking war score to Claim All wars *Made the Seljuks pre-mobilized in 1066, like the English contenders *Added portrait tooltip about a character's religious head *Added code for locking Constantinople to the Emperor better *Adjusted the colors of some duchies and kingdoms, mainly in Eastern Anatolia *Fixed the ship unit position in Lake Mälaren *Added "Foreign Conqueror" opinion modifier *Ormond is no longer a republic *Improved some trigger and event target tooltips *Fixed some issues with the "change succession law" CBs against secondary kingdoms *No longer allowed to press Muslim women's claims against anyone *No longer allowed to press other women's claims on _any_ titles against a ruler with Agnatic succession *Fixed a problem with law triggers in decisions *All casus belli event effects are now also initialized properly, so they can refer to laws *Characters in feudal realms will not flee to republics or theocracies when exiled *In republics, courtiers who are heirs to foreign titles can no longer be elected *Gave William the Conqueror three more castles at game start and adjusted the initial armies of all three contenders *The liege is now imprisoned when losing his or her primary title in a claimant war *When creating a new higher tier title in the game, your current laws will be copied (if it's not Duke-to-King) *When creating a new higher tier title that has never had a holder before, its holder history will be copied from your current title *Plot View: Fixed an issue where Vassal Decisions could be listed twice *Plot View: Fixed a bug with the tooltip on the Start Plot button *Fixed the tooltip for effects 'remove_title' *Fixed the tooltip for effects 'give_job_title' *Fixed some bugs with the 'spawn_unit' tooltip *Portraits: All characters are now bald if they wear the chain mail hood *Adjusted the traits of the main Saxon lords to like Eadgar the Aetheling a lot *The end game screen now shows the correct Komnenos dynasty shield *Added proper claims and ruler history for Tostig Godwinson *The loser in an invasion CB is now imprisoned by the winner if he becomes a vassal of the winner *Made the Varangian Guard better *Added tooltips to the Flank Leader selection view *Fixed a bug where children of Western ethnicity would not look it if of another culture *Fixed some bugs with graphical culture type of characters not correctly falling back to Western *The Golden Horde now receives slightly fewer reinforcements in the second event *Fixed a bug with the opinion penalty for destroying a title *Combat events no longer happens the first few days anymore *The Ambitions to have a son or daughter now increases fertility *Tweaked fertility effect on impregnation *Religious wars and Jihads/Crusades now reduce the Decadence for all successful participating Muslims *Tweaked some default message priorities *You now only get a Weak Claim on titles that have been revoked *You are no longer allowed to usurp titles from others in the same realm unless you have a Strong Claim *Fixed a bug where you could ask to join the wars of your liege's enemies *Muslim Invasion CB outcomes now also affect Decadence *Fixed a bug with the "Weaken Fellow Vassal" Plot, where the target could go independent when losing his last Duchy *Fixed an assymmetric hostility issue vs revolters of an ally of someone you're attacking *The "No Ambition" alert should no longer appear if there are no valid ambitions to pick *Fixed a bug with white text showing in some event windows *Fixed a bug where the AI could ask to educate children of vassals who were actually 'employed' by the vassal's Spouse *Fixed a bug in the portrait tooltip, where it did not always list the highest title a character was heir to *Fixed some issues with the wrong event frame being shown for some Knights of St John events- A liege no longers retains any imprison or revoke title reasons against rebel vassals when losing a civil war *Decadence revolts now only disband the earmarked regiments when they end- Fixed a bug making Holy Orders theocracies *Added missing clergy clothes for other graphical cultures *Fixed a bug with dead character portraits not looking correct when loading save games *Many new CoAs, courtesy of Txini *Fixed some glitches with the inheritance of Councillors *Fixed a rare bug with wars ending "inconclusively" just before they ended normally *Added more war invalidation explanations to the message *Slightly toned down the size of Decadence revolters *Pressing the claim of a dynasty member will now always vassalize him or her if possible *Fixed a bug with the tooltip for normal AND triggers *Titles are now also considered contested if a title de facto above them is contested *Tweaked Title Creation and Usurpation tooltips *Fixed a bug where revolters could remain in an ongoing uprising even after no longer being part of the realm *Crushing a major revolt now gives all direct vassal rulers a +25 opinion modifier of you for 10 years *When you White Peace revolters, they now get a 'Spared after Rebellion' opinion modifier of you, +25 for 10 years *Fixed a bug where a legitimized bastard would hate the parent for doing it *The Mongol reinforcements no longer arrive if the Horde has already been completely defeated *Fixed some issues with characters getting opinion modifiers of themselves *Added beard portrait scripts *Added missing string about not being able to revoke the last Temple Holding off your own religious head *Fixed two bugs with landless Mongols not declaring war *Claimant Wars: if the claimant is a bishop or mayor, those titles are now lost on success *Wars over titles are now more likely to give the title capital to the claimant *No longer possible to declare depose liege, or claimant wars on liege while the liege or above is himself in revolt *Fixed a bug where vassals could nominate successors for secondary duchies or below *Made the basic "Recently Conquered" tax penalty more severe, so it cannot be offset by tech, etc *A ward who is at war with his or her guardian now automatically returns home *Fixed an issue with the automatic removal of inappropriate scripted traits from underage historical characters *Independent kingdoms with a king that controls their entire de jure area can now break out of de jure empires *No longer possible to employ Holy Orders while excommunicated *Fixed a bug with the tooltips for triggers 'lower_tier_than' and 'higher_tier_than' *You no longer pay maintenance for Holy Orders if you're in a justified war, even if you're also in another type of war *Fixed an issue where you could not grant titles to vassals which you could not formally create *Gave most mercs and holy orders a base culture *Ensured that merc and holy order leaders are always of the right culture and religion *Slowed down event '39500' which automatically converts counties to Islam *Fixed a bug where you could move your capital again after a reload *Fixed a bug where a landed spouse who is the councillor of another ruler would not give you that attribute bonus *The Excommunicate diplo action is no longer shown for excommunicated characters *Fixed an issue with granting titles including lower not fully working if the target becomes independent from you through the action *Blocked Agnatic-Cognatic succession for Hordes *Horde type culture rulers cannot have Cognatic or True Cognatic succession laws *Improved kingdom division on inheritance kingdom split *Fixed a bug with characters not knowing of their own plots *Fixed a bug with the de facto liege of titles after revocation *Fixed a bug with the succession bethrothal icon not showing *Fixed a bug allowing you to assign too many wards to a guardian *Boosted the effect of the Chancellor's Improve Diplomatic Relations job *Corrected many spelling mistakes *Added a notification event when a character is killed in battle *Both sides in a siege now see the effects of triggered siege events *The event where a vassal offers guardianship now shows which child will become the vassal's ward *Fixes to the Christian and Muslim tournaments *Famous Muslims who join your court now have dynasties and improved stats *Scottish names are now English instead of Gaelic, whereas before they were a mixture of both *Russian duchies are now called grand principalities, and their rulers are referred to as grand princes *Fixed the event where the Hashshashin go after the Mongol leader *Revised Combat tooltips *Muslim Heavy cavalry now use CoA colors on their flags rather than the christian flag *Revised cultural building modifiers *Added a global supply limit modifier that increases with tech *Ruler Designer now handles culture different from ethnicity *Loading screens and flags now look a bit better *Fixed issue with special characters in find title box *Flanks will now pick tactics even if they have no leader *You are no longer allowed to build in settlements held by someout outside your realm or by someone you are at war with *Fixed some trigger tooltips that looked bad *Added the winners of the AAR contest as characters in the game *AI: Smarter about heir nomination when having multiple kingdoms (to keep them together) *AI: Fixed bug with silly Muslim handing out of titles *AI: Baron tier and landless characters now get a complete AI when they have raised units on the map *AI: Fixed an issue where it could spam a player asking to become a vassal *AI: Holy Orders should no longer run off to help others if they are already "hired" *AI: Will always accept guardians for childen offered by the Regent (and won't have them replaced on its own) *AI: Improved passing of demesne laws *AI: Should now want to revoke a Castle Holding when the primary holding in a County is NOT a Castle *AI: Prevented some stupid placing of the Chancellor to fabricate claims *AI: Vassals will no longer spontaneously declare war on their liege to depose him or take a title off him (these things are now faction based.) The only time they might declare war on their own is to create a succession crisis. *AI: Improved handing out of counties if it's over the demesne limit *AI: Will now execute "vassal decisions" (like blinding and castrating prisoners) *AI: Will now switch Guardian for children if appropriate (wrong religion or culture) *AI: Will not disband free galleys (from event effects) *AI: Fixed some bugs with turning betrothals into marriages *AI: More careful with title usurpation and the cost in gold *Diplo AI: Fixed a bug with "divine blood" marriage calculation *Diplo AI: Does not care about Matrilineal marriage factors if both parties are from the same dynasty *Diplo AI: Children in other realms will now still accept education offers from their own parents *Diplo AI: Fixed a bug with borked marriage proposals and spamming *Diplo AI: Less aggressive about revoking titles (requires a worse opinion or religious enmity) *Diplo AI: Will now break betrothals that won't be accepted anymore *Diplo AI: will not revoke titles while under a regency *Diplo AI: Early surrender now possible with Muslim invasion CBs. Defender more stubborn. For Modders *'IMPORTANT': Added 'inherit_chance' to traits, replacing 'congenital' *The 'replace_path' bug is now fixed for real *Added 'effect' character history command. It's like an event option that's run for the character at game start. *Fixed a bug with 'immortal' traits and sex appeal *Added trigger 'leads_faction' *Added trigger 'faction_power' *Added trigger and effect 'any_faction_backer' *Added trigger 'completely_controls = title' (I or my vassals hold everything in it) *Added trigger 'revolt_distance' *The 'ai_will_do' clause in Decisions is no longer binary (the value determines the MTTH) *Fixed an issue with law triggers in the 'ai_will_do' field of decisions *Added trigger 'in_faction' *Added trigger 'war_title' *Added trigger 'defending_against_claimant' *Added event targets 'supported_claimant' and 'supported_claimant_title' *Added 'set_parent_religion' effect *Can now create Lowborn characters with the 'create_character' effect *Fixed a bug with scripted attributes in the 'create_character' effect *Fixed a bug in the 'conquest_culture' trigger *Added 'is_conquered' trigger *Added event targets 'heir_under_seniority_law' and 'heir_under_primogeniture_law' *Added trigger 'any_claimant' *Added 'from_potential' trigger to decisions (vassal and dynasty decisions only) *Added event effect 'add_spouse_matrilineal' *Added 'opinion_diff' trigger *The event targets 'owner' and 'holder_scope' are now the same and work on both titles and provinces *Added event effect 'copy_title_history' *Added event effect 'copy_title_laws' *Fixed a bug with trigger 'is_landed = no' *Fixed a bug in the effect 'spawn_unit' with the 'match' argument *Can now set a specific leader in the effect 'spawn_unit' *Fixed a bug in trigger 'de_jure_liege_or_above' *Fixed a bug in trigger 'de_jure_vassal_or_below' *Fixed some bugs with the 'set_name' effect *The 'set_name' effect can now change the name of titles *Added 'capital' effect *Added 'province_capital' effect *Added effect 'participation_scaled_decadence' *Added trigger 'num_of_faction_backers' *Added trigger 'race' *Added trigger 'graphical_culture' *Fixed a bug with event name spaces not working in 'events' fields in On Actions *Fixed a bug with event name spaces not working in 'events' fields in Job Actions *Added 'divine_blood' marriage opinion modifiers *Added more gradual Attrition Defines *Added 'secondary_graphical_culture' to cultures and culture groups (a fallback option, when not having certain DLCs) *Added trigger 'has_earmarked_regiments' *Added 'earmark' argument to the 'spawn_unit' event effect *The 'disband_event_forces' effect now takes an earmark argument *Added trigger 'diplomatic_immunity' *Added effect 'diplomatic_immunity' *Exported PORTRAIT_MID_AGE_THRESHOLD, PORTRAIT_OLD_AGE_THRESHOLD, PORTRAIT_ADULT_MALE_AGE_THRESHOLD and PORTRAIT_ADULT_FEMALE_AGE_THRESHOLD to defines *Exported AGE_OF_MARRIAGE to defines *Ported the last old defines to lua *Added SeaZone province text promotion *Added PrevPrev text promotion *Added trigger 'is_tribal_type_title' *Added trigger 'has_horde_culture' Category:Patch_Notes